Tight Leather PantsWhat Are You Wearing
by plaidchameleon
Summary: Oliver Queen quickly discovers just how tight his leather pants can be when Felicity Smoak shows up in some very intriguing outfits. Part of a new series of "quickies". I will try to post them all together on here as additional chapters. All of these quickies will be for mature audiences. The first chapter is called The Intriguing Picture, as I realized the title was cut off.
1. Tight Leather Pants

**A/N: Hi everyone. Here is a new series of shorts or quickies that I created that will revolve around either the tight leather pants that Oliver wears while he's the Green Arrow, or something that Felicity is wearing that is driving Oliver insane. I hope you enjoy them and a huge thank you to my beta, evilelmo666 .**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Arrow.**

Oliver had only stepped off his Ducati when his phone vibrated against his chest. He could have answered it via the Bluetooth that still rested in his ear but it was beginning to ache. Pulling out the offending device, he yanked his phone from the hidden compartment in his jacket only to stop short at the picture on his screen.

All too soon the image was gone as Felicity's call went to voicemail. Confused, Oliver pulled up his contacts and found Felicity's number and there it was again. Her breasts peeked up at him through a sheer black lace bra.

Oh, he had no doubt it wasn't some stock image she found trolling the internet. No, this was Felicity who was clueless to how hard she made things. Lower things. Things that made his pants feel three sizes too small.

"Felicity," he growled.

"Hmm?"

Oliver spun around, amazed he hadn't heard her approach. He swallowed hard only to realize his throat had forgotten how. His tongue swollen and his mouth dry.

Felicity stood before him in red stilettos and a black silk robe that barely covered any leg at all. And for all her sexiness from the neck down, her face with her glasses and her hair tied back in its usual ponytail lent her an air of innocence.

"God, Felicity. What are you doing dressed like that?"

She seemed to consider his question for a moment. "Nothing." Her hand reached out and untied the small bow at her waist. The fabric began to gape open. A black teddy underneath with red satin bows peeked out.

He raced over to her and against his better nature, closed her robe. "Someone might come in, Felicity."

She shook her head. "No one's here. They all went home. And I reprogrammed all the locks."

Oliver yanked her body flush to his. "Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

She nodded. But when she was about to speak he held a finger to her lips. Her small tongue flicked out and captured it, dragging it into her warm moist mouth. As she sucked and laved at his digit, his control almost broke. It was only because of all those years away he held himself together.

His finger was released from her mouth with a satisfying pop. One of Felicity's hands crept to his hair and yanked his head down. She whispered, "I want you, Oliver."

He never stripped out of his gear so fast. Normally, Oliver might have felt the urge to give her a show as he took off his night uniform. Now, however, he just wanted it gone. He had to suck in a breath the leather releasing its hold on him, as he edged down the constricting pants.

"Poor, Oliver," Felicity said in her best Donna voice. "Do I need to kiss it better?"

He leveled his eyes on her. "No offense, but thinking of your mom right now, did the job well enough."

Felicity laughed. "It's not often that I hear that. Usually it's my mother causing the problems in the first place."

Oliver reached for Felicity and pulled her flush against his naked skin. "You do it for me. Glasses. Ponytail. Everything. Half the time I think what did I do to deserve you?"

"Hmm."

"Felicity." Even as he spoke her name he felt the fire run through him again. A fire only Felicity could appease. "I don't need racy pictures. Or this." He flicked the red bow at the top of her teddy. "I just need you. Your belief. Your trust. Your love."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Felicity teased.

Oliver pulled her hand and had her encircle his aching member. Her fingers slid across his skin as she trailed them down and back up. "This can happen," he whispered in her ear, "when you tell me about the latest hack you've accomplished. Or when I see the curve of your back. Hell, when I close my eyes and your face is there. You do this, every time I hear your voice over the com."

"Oliver."

He captured her lips as he picked her up in his arms. He needed some place to make love to her and the garage wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but they were here and he wasn't exactly sure how much longer he'd last with her hand wrapped around him.

Sweeping parts off the maintenance table, Oliver set her down and untangled her hand. She squeaked and tried to squirm away from the cold table, but he settled her back down and picked up his coat so she could use it to protect her skin. "Lay back."

"Why?"

"I need to see if I can do to you what you do to me."

"Ha, buddy. You do that whenever you're on that stupid salmon ladder."

Oliver glanced around. "All out. Guess we'll have to do this my way."

He spread her legs and slipped down to the cold cement floor.

Felicity's nervous laughter stopped him. "You can't be serious. Here?"

Oliver nodded and pointed at her. "You started it. Now, lay back."

"Oh my God," Felicity cried out as his lips touch her leg. His head inched up slowly to feast upon the woman who tormented his dreams for too long and now he had a chance to be with for the rest of his life.


	2. Little Black Dress

**Poison**

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?" Felicity glanced up from where she hovered by her computer.

"What are you wearing?"

A smile touched her lips. "Why is it whenever you ask me that question I feel you disapprove?"

His eyes raked down her body. "Depends on whether you are staying here or going out."

Felicity glanced down at her black dress. The same one she had worn to Barry's trivia night. "I'd be rather overdressed for staying in." She never heard him approach. His breath tickled the back of her neck right under her hair which she had placed in a messy bun earlier. "I need to go to a function for Palmer Tech."

"In that? That's not exactly work attire."

Felicity's eyes twinkled as she turned to face him. "You noticed."

"It would be hard not to. There's not a lot of it." His eyes narrowed. "Exactly where is this function happening?"

"Uh-uh." Felicity shook her head and held up a hand in the short amount of space Oliver allowed her. "You're not coming. And by that, I mean you can't."

"Felicity," Oliver growled.

"It's at Poison."

His eyes snapped to hers, anger lacing their blue depths. "Max Fuller's place?" He held a hand to his forehead and walked away a few steps before he rounded back and glared. "A club? What kind of function is this?"

Felicity came up to him and ran a hand down his green leather chest. "One in which Palmer Tech is trying to woo some investors to release more funds so that Curtis can keep doing his research." Felicity reached up and caressed his cheek, her hand stinging from his beard that he had yet to trim. "I love you."

"Then lose the dress. You have other ones. I know because I gave you the bigger closet."

Felicity knew no one was expected back to the lair. Everyone had gone home for the night for various reasons. Except for the two of them. Slipping her hands behind her, Felicity released the zipper and pushed down the sleeves. "Like this?"

"Felicity." His voice was more groan than speech.

"Right, leather pants." Her eyes practically ate Oliver as she cut off all the personal space between them. "I gave up the dress, the least you can do is meet me half way."

His eyes were blown as he studied her. "If I meet you half way, you won't be going anywhere."

Felicity smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a good thing I already told Curtis something came up and I might not be able to attend."

His head bent and his lips grazed her neck in just the right spot. The one only Oliver had ever discovered. A low moan escaped her lips as her hand cupped her practically bare bottom. "Something's definitely up."

"I can tell."

"Wanna help me?"

"When have I ever said no to you?" Felicity teased.

Oliver's head raised and his eyes flashed with lust and amusement. "Really?"

"Ok. So, I might have been a little argumentative." Her index finger and thumb made a miniscule amount of space.

"Hmm. A little more than that."

Felicity separated her fingers a smidgen more. "There."

Oliver nipped her finger and pulled her thumb into his mouth. He sucked it, softly at first and then harder, eliciting a strong string of sensations. Felicity's head fell to his chest. Her knees grew week. Oliver seemed to senses exactly that and he lifted her up into his arms and walked her over to the conference table.

Felicity shivered as her lace covered butt met the cold surface. She'd have to talk to Cisco about trying to find a way to keep the surface heated for next time.

"You're thinking," Oliver teased before he leaned down and drew the tip of one of her breasts between his lips. His tongue lucked across the pebbled surface and Felicity arched into him her hands gripping the back of his head.

When she finally had a chance to form another thought, she told him, "Not fair. You're still wearing your gear."

"Take it off," Oliver told her with a promise in his eyes.

Those same eyes followed every movement of her fingers as she unzipped, unbuckled, and pulled at his Green Arrow uniform. It shouldn't have been such a sexual act, but every movement had them both becoming aroused as each piece was removed. It seemed to heighten their senses to a level where they could both barely catch a breath. By the time he was down to his briefs, temptation was too strong for either of them.

They tore at each other. His smooth strokes as he plundered inside her had them reaching a peak that splintered them both. Their screams echoed through the industrial space. When they both came down, they laid on the table tangled in each other's arms.

Felicity traced one of Oliver's old wounds before kissing the scarred tissue. "All this because of a dress?"

Oliver raised up on one elbow. "That wasn't a dress. That was pieces of temptation all wrap around a package that wasn't for anyone eyes but mine."

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that I've already worn it before."

"You didn't." His eyes turned icy. "When?"

"Well, Barry..."

"One day I'm going to kill him."

Felicity laughed as she kissed his lips. "You'd have to catch him first."


	3. When The Green Arrow Comes To Visit

_**When The Green Arrow Visits**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sorry for taking so long for an update but with the holidays here, things have been extremely hectic. I promise that I will try to do better but I don't know how well that promise will hold up until after the Christmas season. Update: I was going to post this right after Christmas but then the flu decided to come to visit. Ugh! Thank you to my great beta, missmegan666 (or on as evilelmo666).**

 _ **Disclosure:**_ **I do not own the characters as they belong to DC Comics and to the series of Arrow.**

When Felicity saw Oliver was calling, she quickly answered her phone. She knew he was out patrolling but when Diggle had suggested that Felicity head back home because it was a slow night and she had an early meeting with the board at Palmer Tech, she declined. 

"Oliver? Oliver, are you okay?" Felicity grabbed her tablet from the seat next to her and searched for Oliver's GPS signal. He was moving at a fast clip meaning he was still out on his Ducati. Yet, she couldn't figure out why he'd call after he already told Diggle that everything seemed quiet.

"Oliver, did you butt dial me?" When there was no response Felicity huffed. "Fine. You and that big hunk between your legs. Facing adventure and not stopping until you find some pleasure in it all. And I just sit here not being able to do any of it because you're too scared that you're not protecting me." Felicity glanced at the signal again and noticed it turned back toward the lair. "I'll just sit here while you drive it home."

"Felicity!"

"Oliver," she squealed. "How long have you been on here? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was on here the whole time. I hadn't realized that it had been on mute. Now can you stop talking so I can drive?"

"Why? What happened? Why did you stop? Are there Ghosts?" Felicity noted that Oliver had stopped driving somewhere near the edge of the Glades. She did a scan of the area using the ARGUS satellites but she couldn't see anyone there but Oliver.

"Because the 'big hunk' between my legs, as you put it, is no longer my bike," he growled at her.

"Oh." Then realization really hit her. "Ohhhh."

Oliver groaned. "That's not helping, Felicity."

She noted his voice sounded deep and gruff but it didn't quite sound like his voice modulator. _And why would he need it with only her on the line_? "Are you okay, Oliver? Your voice sounds rough. Did you activate your modulator by mistake?"

"No." This time his voice sounded more pained. Felicity heard his movements but she could barely make them out on the satellite images.

"Do you need me to get Digg? Are you in trouble?"

"Sorry, I'm trying to get comfortable. It's kind of hard when you have to straddle a bike in leather pants."

"But you do that all the time."

Not like this, Felicity.

Now it really hit Felicity what happened with Oliver and why he was having such a _hard_ time. With a smile she told him she'd call for backup.

"I don't need back up," he growled. "I need you to stop talking."

"Okay." Felicity's grin grew as she unbuttoned her blouse and snapped a picture of the black lacy bra she hoped to surprise Oliver with later. Quickly tapping out a short message she texted it to him. "Just so you know I sent you a text."

Felicity hung up and started her car. It didn't matter what condition Oliver was in, he'd find a way to follow the instructions in her message.

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver stayed in the shadows, as he scaled the building he lived in. He really shouldn't have to do this but Felicity insisted that the Green Arrow had to show.

When he reached his balcony, he let himself in through the unlocked door. A fire burned in the grate drawing his eyes to the blonde beauty reclining on the rug in front of it.

"So, the Green Arrow got my message." Felicity waved her phone with the tantalizing image of her bra on it. The very image that had his lower half standing at attention far longer than it needed to be and in all the wrong circumstances.

"Fel-lici-ty," he ground out.

She rose from the rug and approached him in nothing but the black bra and matching panties, if they could be called that. A small piece of black lace covered her most intimate part while two straps of black hung from her hips on each side, delving down into her ass. He growled and on silent feet swooped her up. He was about to head for the stairs when she shook her head.

"No, here." She pointed to the rug. "You need a better memory of this spot."

Oliver shook his head. "My brain short circuited somewhere around Main Street. I don't know if it will make a difference."

Felicity rubbed her hand on the part of his arm that remained bare. "Please?"

He set her down gently on top of the rug and began to push back his hood. When she stopped him. His eyes behind his mask questioned hers.

Smiling up at him, Felicity told him, "I've made love to you as Oliver queen and now I want to make love to you this way."

"Felicity?"

"It's still you, Oliver. It will always be a part of you. And I love both sides of you. I just want to prove it."

He smiled down at her. "You know I can never say no to you, right?"

"Do you want to?"

"Never." Oliver grimaced and cocked his head as he studied the woman he loved. "Well, sometimes when you insist on putting yourself in danger."

"Am in in danger now?"

He shook his head before he glanced around. Just the thought that Felicity might be in any sort of danger scared the hell out of him. "Not if I can help it."

Her finger reached out and began to unbuckle his quiver. He had never thought taking it off could be so erotic. But as Felicity laid under him, he experienced a profound amount of pleasure as it fell away. He glanced back to make sure they were in no danger from the arrows but her fingers found his face and turned him back to her. We're fine.

"I need to take off my gauntlets. I don't want to hurt you."

Her hand reached past his hood and pulled his face close to hers. "Then don't," she whispered in his ear before nibbling at his jaw.

"I think I'm really am going to die this time," Oliver told her as she hit the spot on his neck that sent every ounce of blood in his body rushing downwards.

She stopped and looked at him in concern and Oliver felt the need to explain. "I'm in tight leather pants, Felicity."

Her hand pushed at his chest and he found himself on the rug with her straddling his legs. Oliver had to close his eyes to regain some composure. Her fingers began to work the leather from his hips. He bucked so she could get them down. Her lips forming an o as he became free of the leather.

She hadn't gotten his pants past his knees when her mouth encircled him. Damn it he was going to cum in her mouth. He had been hard for too long. She must have sensed that because Felicity's mouth released him with a smack. And when she stood he almost called her back. Almost.

When she reached for the back of her bra and removed it he could have sang, but when she slowly shimmied out of that underwear his mouth went slack. He had gone days without water during his five years away and still he couldn't remember his mouth ever being so dry.

Slowly she sank back down. Felicity's legs bracketed his hips. Unconsciously, he surged up to her, his hands finding their way to her own hips. Her mouth met his and he felt like a starving man offered a feast. No. That wasn't right. The feast was her breasts that she offered up to his mouth moments later.

Oliver had long forgotten he was still dressed in his gear, his mind absorbed in Felicity until her finger traced down the leather coated Kevlar. Her hand came to rest over his heart as she slowly pushed back. He was about to complain when she impelled herself on his length.

"Shit, Felicity."

She stopped abruptly, her expression laced in concern. "Did I hurt you?"

Oliver smiled up at her in an effort to reassure her. He pulled her head down to his. "The only way you can hurt me is if you stop."

She gave him a small nod and began to rock. The sensations of her slickness cocooned around him made him push forward so she would increase her speed. If his pants weren't tangled around him, he would have already swept her to her back and taken over.

But this was for Felicity. She had all the power over him that no one person has ever been able to claim. And he let her. Hell, who was he kidding? She always had it. Felicity took it the first day she stood up to him in the lair. When he thought there was a chance she wasn't going to be a part of the team.

There was no team without Felicity. Everyone knew that. That's why she helped John and everyone while he thought the two of them were enjoying their bubble away from star city.

"Fuck, Felicity." He felt her cum and he surged into her two more times before he found his own release.

She relaxed onto his chest and he wrapped his leather covered arms around her. As their breaths slowed, he smiled and kissed the top of her blonde head. "You know every time I put this suit on, all I'm going to think about is this moment."

Felicity pushed up and looked at him with concern. "I never thought.., I mean I never considered..."

"Shh, I'm teasing." He cupped her head and brought her mouth to his. "I think of you every moment of every day. Whether I'm in this suit or not. Just this one consists of leather pants which isn't exactly the best time to be picturing exactly all things I want to do to you, with you, for you."

Felicity smiled at him. "I love you. All of you. Every part of you."

"I know. You're one of the only people who does. And I love you all the more for it."


	4. The Bowen Effect

**A/N:** I do apologize for taking so long for another installment. I have several sort of written out but I am working on so many projects that something has to give and this in one of the things in my life that has to go to the back burner. A LOT! I hope you enjoy it. This story was inspired by a green dress that my beta sent my way, so this is for her. Thank you, missmeagan666.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. They belong to Arrow and DC Comics.

 **THE BOWEN EFFECT**

"This fundraiser seems to be a success," Laurel commented to Felicity as she joined her off to the side of the dance floor where people danced around in a colorful haze.

"We're still a couple bracket from where we need to be." Felicity glanced around at the opulence that was her life now that she was CEO of Palmer Tech. Staying on the sidelines when she was Oliver's Executive Assistant hadn't prepared her for this even if it did place smack dab in the middle of it all sometimes.

"Then I know just the person you need to talk to." Laurel grabbed Felicity by the arm and guided her over to a man about Oliver's age. While he was handsome enough to attract women's attention, Felicity felt he was a little too perfect for her taste. "Felicity, I'd like you to meet Carter Bowen. Carter this is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Tech." Laurel turned to Felicity. "Oliver and I have known Carter for years."

"Nice to meet you, Felicity."

Okay, even the man's smile was too perfect. _He must spend a fortune at the dentist_. Felicity wanted to sigh, but she was sure that Laurel brought her to Carter for a reason. "And you. So, what do you do?"

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Oliver snagged Laurel by the arm as she strolled past the wall he decided to hold up now that he finally arrived. "What was that?"

Laurel turned to him, her eyes questioning what he referred to. "What?"

"Carter and Felicity?"

A smile spread over Laurel's face. "Jealous, Oliver?"

"No." Oliver shoved his hands inside his dress pants. His blue tie felt as if it constricted his airways the second he had spotted Laurel introducing Felicity to Carter. And even now it hung a little looser than it should at a function like this. His mother would be disappointed in him.

"You can be jealous, Ollie." Laurel nodded to the couple. "They look good together."

Oliver saw Carter lead Felicity to the dance floor and his jaw tightened. Laurel wasn't wrong. Felicity's sea green lace dress with the nude underlining had been a bone of contention the moment he'd seen it. That's what he deserved for arriving late. If Oliver had known that Felicity had any intention of wearing that floor length dress with the split that almost reached her waist there was no way that she wouldn't have found herself locked away until she changed. The dress was practically indecent the way it molded to her body. What Oliver wouldn't give right now for one of those short skirts that Isabel Roschev complained about. Then at least she'd have something covering her body.

"Was that a growl?" Laurel inquired. "Seriously, Oliver?"

Oliver glared at his ex. "He peeked down her dress."

"I didn't see any such thing and I have been watching them the whole time."

"That's because women don't notice these things, Laurel." Oliver waved a hand toward Carter. "Guys have a way to do it without you noticing." Oliver glared at his old school buddy and wished he could retrieve his arrows. It would only take one shot and Carter would no longer be a problem. Instead, Oliver pulled out his phone from his pants pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"Diggle."

Laurel glanced over at him, her eyes alert. "Did something happen with Darkh? Do we need to suit up?"

"No, but I'm thinking about it. Excuse me." Oliver walked away from her and waited for Diggle to answer his phone. "Dig. I need your help."

OQFSOQFSOQFS

Felicity wished she hadn't worn the brand new green heels with the rhinestones covering the backs. And she wouldn't have if they didn't go perfectly with her dress. Not that she had any idea that she would have spent the evening dancing with so many various investors. The current one chatted to her about his granddaughter's birthday and how he needed to set up an account in the Cayman's for her.

"Can I cut in?"

Felicity glanced up from the shorter man in front of her to John Diggle. His eyes twinkled in mirth as the older man excused himself and thanked her for the dance and the wonderful party.

"My hero," Felicity mumbled to John the second he took her into his arms.

"Glad to help." Diggle guided her into the slow dance that played with ease.

"I thought you were on overwatch at the lair while we were here." Felicity's eyes easily turned in Oliver's direction. She knew where he was the whole time since he arrived but he hadn't once approached despite the fact his eyes never left her all evening. "Let me guess, this was Oliver's idea."

Diggle's smile was all the answer Felicity needed. Oliver may not be one for blatant displays of feeling but he sure knew how to get his point across. And right now, his action screamed jealousy. A plan formed in Felicity's mind. A little payback for his crabby and aloof manner all evening.

"John, you wouldn't happen to know which gentleman in here would get Oliver's attention the fastest without sending him in Arrow mode, would you?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Felicity," Dig warned her. "Oliver was about to snap when he called me over here."

Felicity smiled up at him. "Good. He hasn't spoken to me all night."

Diggle pointed at Carter Bowen with his head. "That would be your target."

"Thanks, John." Felicity patted his arm before she stepped from his embrace and headed in the direction of the man who had bored her to tears in the first five minutes of their half an hour conversation. Never had Felicity been so happy to see a board member than she had in that moment when he insisted that Felicity dance with him.

The only saving grace to her conversation with Carter was that he pledged sixty thousand dollars from his practice and an extra quarter of a million from his personal accounts. It was that donation that brought her within fifty thousand of reaching her goal. The money she managed to convince others to donate throughout the evening pushed her over the amount she needed, taking at least the need to push the company off her back for tonight.

"Felicity. Miss Smoak." Carter's eyes flashed interest as she reached his side. "Would you care for a drink?"

She smiled at him. "I was actually hoping you might be interested in another dance."

Carter inclined his head and handed off his drink to a passing waiter before he led her to the dance floor. The second his arm surrounded her waist, Felicity regretted her decision. She could feel the anger crackle off Oliver even from across the room.

When Carter shifted, Felicity noticed Oliver's hands flex. It was his usual habit when he craved the feel of his bow in his hand. Oliver was on a precipice and if he crested there was no guarantee of his reaction.

Just as Felicity was about to excuse herself from Carter, Oliver stalked over to the two of them. The sea of people seemed to step out of his way as he made a beeline in their direction. Many of the people stopped and stared as he passed due the fierceness of his expression.

 _Frack_! She was in trouble. Now all she had to do was keep Oliver from breaking Carter's neck in the middle of the Palmer Tech fundraiser.

Oliver stepped around Carter and went behind Felicity. From the expression on Carter's face, Felicity surmised there was a war of unspoken words being done above her head. She felt familiar hands surround her waist and yank her backwards. Felicity almost tripped on her dress in the process, the gown catching on the rhinestones of her heels as it had all evening long.

Carter's hands fell from her. That move probably saved his life. The one that saved his face was when he walked away.

"What are you doing, Felicity?" The words whispered across her ear.

"Dancing with an investor like I have most of the evening."

"No. You're not." His voice sounded gravelly and Felicity shivered. Something about the way he talked when his voice went deep and husky turned her on and she had yet to admit that to him. His fingers tangled with one of her hands. Pulling it above her head, he spun her around in a dance like move that was unexpected for him. They stood there facing each other with their hands above her head as if locked into some sort of frozen Tango.

"And what are we doing?" Felicity finally asked.

"Leaving."

"I can't," Felicity protested as Oliver drug her from the dance floor by their connected fingers. "I'm the CEO. If I disappear it will look bad. I don't have the same reputation that you do."

Oliver's eyes swung around the room. When he spotted Diggle he indicated the man should meet them. A moment later John was by their side. "What's going on, man?"

"Can you see to it that everyone knows that Felicity was called into an important meeting?" Oliver's eyes crashed into hers. "She'll try to be back as soon as she can."

Diggle's only answer was a large grin and a nod of acknowledgement.

When Oliver pulled her from the room, she could barely keep up. "Slow down or I'm going to tear my dress."

His eyes met hers but he kept walking. "Hurry up or I'm going to be the one to tear your dress."

Those blue eyes of his promised just that and Felicity shivered in response. "That would be a shame since it's your color."

Oliver glanced back at her, the pace he set never stopping, his eyes raking up her body from head to toe in almost a lover-like caress. "Not quite."

"Oliver, wait. At least let me take these off." Felicity pulled him to a stop and slipped off her shoes. "My feet are killing me."

"Why didn't you say so?" Concern laced his face. He swept her into his arms despite the suit he wore which had to make it uncomfortable to do so.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere quiet." A key card appeared in his hand as they approached a door. "One good thing about your company renting out the entire floor is that no one else is around."

They were no sooner inside the room when Oliver had her flat against the wooden surface of the door. His mouth devoured hers. Oliver wasn't one to dominate in bed as much as he might seem like the type, but right now all the rules seemed to have been thrown out as he yanked her hands to the side and shifted them above her head.

"Oliver," Felicity breathed out as his lips trailed down the plunging neckline of her dress. He released her hands and she held onto to his shoulders, desperate for any sort of support.

"Where did this dress come from?"

 _Ah_! _It_ _was_ _the_ _dress_. Then Felicity grimaced for a second glad that he wasn't looking at her face. "Ray bought it for me."

Her body slid down the surface of the door as Oliver stepped away from her. "Ray bought that?"

Jealousy laced his words. He must have thought she wore it for Ray. Felicity reached out and slipped her hands around his waist as she rested her chin on his chest. "He did, but he never had a chance to see it on me."

His head tilted so their blue eyes met each other's. "Why not?"

"Nanda Parbat happened. More specifically, you and I happened."

A smile spread across his lips, she could tell he was remembering that night. One in which she herself would never forget. "As awful as that place is, I think that will always be one of my favorite memories."

"Because we…"

Oliver shook his head and he leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that lasted only a fleeting moment. "Because you told me you loved me. You never said it before that night."

Felicity realized he was right. She had come so close to telling him on so many occasions but she had never actually said the words. Even after he finally admitted he loved her. Too many things had stood in their way. "I love you."

"I'll never tire of hearing you say that." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the mirror that hung on the wall behind the dresser. "Now how do you take this thing off?"

"I thought you wanted to tear it off," she teased.

"Don't tempt me, Felicity." His eyes locked on hers in the mirror as his lips touched that special place on her neck. "This dress never leaves your closet after tonight."

"If you keep telling me I can't wear things, I'm going to have a closet full of clothes that have no purpose."

Oliver's hand trailed up her bare leg to the spot where her dress opened near her hip. It slipped under the fabric and ran across the piece of silk that barely covered her. "How long have you been like this?"

He referred to the wetness between her legs. "All night. Every time I saw you across the room looking at me as you are now."

"How am I looking at you?"

Felicity clasped his hand tighter to the spot where she wanted him the most. "Like you want to lock me away and eat me."

She heard his groan about the same second she felt him surge against her from behind. Felicity ground against his erection while she encouraged his hand to further his exploration.

Felicity knew the moment when his control snapped. Oliver's eyes turned feral. His fingers slipped inside her folds while his other caressed her breast under the fabric of her dress.

"Take off the dress, Felicity. And get on the bed." When his hands left her, she felt cold but she followed his orders. She watched as his tie was yanked from around his throat and then thrown on the dresser. Oliver's pants were shoved off as he kicked his shoes to some corner. He unbuttoned his dress shirt while he stalked her.

A small thrill passed over Felicity at the idea that Oliver was out of control. She ran her hand down her stomach to the place where she ached the most.

"Do that again."

Felicity's eyes met Oliver's. They were almost black as they left hers and followed her hand. Her fingers were hesitant at first but grew bold at his appreciative but predator smile. "Please, Oliver."

He shook his head as he approached, his dress shirt thrown at the end of the bed. "Keep doing that and turn over."

For a moment Felicity hesitated. Suddenly, she wasn't as sure she was comfortable with this new Oliver.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Felicity," he assured her as he joined her on the bed. His hands caressed the arch of her back while his other settled at her hip pulling her into him. When his hand reached around her it caressed her stomach before pulling her up so her back was to his bare chest. It made her feel calmer despite his frustrated nature. She turned her head and their lips touched.

"You've driven me insane since I arrived tonight. That dress has to be illegal in most states," he whispered into her lips.

"Please don't tell the Green Arrow," Felicity teased as she turned and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "He might tie me up and aim an arrow at my heart for such an injustice." Felicity lowered her voice so it was a slight imitation of his modulated one. "Felicity Smoak, you have failed this city."

Oliver smiled and lowered her to the mattress. "He already knows and it's not his arrow you need to worry about."

"No?"

"No. But tying you up might still be on the table," he said with a wink.

Those were the last words they spoke. Felicity floated on sensation. Oliver seemed to be everywhere. Sliding. Pumping. Caressing. Nipping. Every inch of her skin was dominated by his touch and the need he created in her.

How he so easily controlled her thoughts and feelings scared her sometimes. Her life revolved around his, so when she felt lost like this she half felt like she was losing some part of her identity. It was liberating and terrifying.

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked her over an hour later as they lay there side by side, his arm wrapped around her as her head pillowed on it.

"Nothing."

"Felicity," Oliver reprimanded. He pulled her over to face him. "Nothing is always something where you are concerned. What is it?"

"I'm scared."

Concern lined his features. "I didn't mean to scare you." He tucked an errant lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry."

Felicity shook her head. "It's nothing you've done. I'm just overwhelmed." Her finger traced his Bratva tattoo. "With Palmer Tech. With Darkh." Her eyes lifted so she could meet his. "With us."

"You seemed like you were handling everything just fine. In fact it was your idea to come back here from Ivy Town."

"And I'm still happy we did, but sometimes… Sometimes it's too much. Forget it."

"I'm not going to forget it." Oliver turned so that he could sit up in bed and Felicity followed him, tugging the covers up. "If you're feeling overwhelmed, I'll help in whatever way I can." He seemed to stare off at nothing for a moment before facing her again. "Was tonight some sort of warning?"

Felicity's eyes snapped to his. "What? No. Why would you think that?" His face showed his uncertainness, a vulnerability that hardly anyone ever saw. "You think I'm going to leave."

His shoulder raised and lowered in some form of a shrug.

She slapped at his chest before she began to rise from the bed. "I can't believe that you would think I would do that. That I would walk away." Felicity turned back and faced him. "I stood by you after you didn't tell us your plan for the League, when John and everyone had written you off. And now… Now you tell me that you think I'm warning you that I am going to walk away from this." She waved her hand between the two of them. "When I gave up everything… Everything, to be with you. I wasn't even here when Ray needed me because of that. And now, you want to question whether _I_ have any intention on walking out on us."

With a sarcastic laugh, Felicity turned and planned to get dressed. If Oliver wanted to push her away and be alone so be it. She'd leave and head back to the party. She hadn't taken more than a step or two when she was slammed back on the bed. Oliver loomed large over her. But while he seemed menacing in his body language, it was his eyes that told her it was him who was now scared. She could tell that he didn't want her to leave. Not just the room but him.

"Don't leave me," he pleaded. "I can't be alone. Not anymore."

"I won't. I never could. I love you, Oliver. Sometimes too much."

This time their lovemaking was slow. Each stroke made to drag out the pleasure for both of them. Their weakness and fears out in the open so they could acknowledge and conquer them. They sought reassurances from each other's bodies.

Felicity never did make it back to the fundraiser and she never regretted the decision. She and Oliver had needed the time to themselves. Something they rarely ever had since the moment they entered Star City.


	5. It's Just A Ride

**A/N:** _ **Sorry it has taken so long to get the next installment ready for everyone. Life has been really hectic and with the end of the school year approaching, it may only get more hectic. I will try to post whenever I can, I promise. Thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, she is the best at trying to get my edits back as soon as she can.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **I do not own the characters, they belong to Arrow and DC Comics.**_

 **It's Just a Ride**

The phone beeped in Oliver's ear and he tapped the Bluetooth so he could answer it. He expected it to be Felicity seeing as how she was the only one at the bunker, but it wasn't.

"Oliver, I need you to pick up Felicity," Diggle told him. "She needs to head over to see Lance and I'm running late because Lyla called."

"I'm right around the corner," Oliver told him and took a hard left to head that way before he hung up.

Pulling his Ducati into the garage of their new lair, he still couldn't believe the amount of space the place had. It was then he noticed the van was gone. _Damn_. Diggle must have it. _How am I supposed to get Felicity over to Lance_? Of course he should have known. If the van had been there Felicity would have just taken that out. _Double_ _damn_. That meant he had to take her on his bike.

He took the elevator upstairs, rubbing his head at the possibility that Felicity would turn down his offer of a ride just out of spite. When the doors opened he spotted her. She had her eyes trained on whatever was flashing on the computer screen.

"Thanks for picking me up, John. They said my car won't be ready until tomorrow. I'll be done in a minute."

Oliver waited until she finished before he said, "It's me."

Felicity spun around in her chair, her eyes searching the space. "Where's John?"

"He's running late. He asked me to drop you off with Lance." Oliver hated to sound so defensive but he still didn't know exactly where he stood with Felicity. It had only been four months since their disastrous fake wedding. The day when she handed him back his mother's ring and asked him to keep it for good.

"At least I'm wearing jeans," Felicity said with a drawn out sigh.

It was then Oliver noticed what she was wearing. A dark short sleeve sweater and tight black jeans. He swallowed hard. It was the same exact outfit she wore when she had been packing up his things at the loft.

While he was thankful for the fact she didn't choose to wear a skirt today, he still had to see her in those tight clothes. Clothes that outlined her figure to its best advantage. He clenched and unclenched his fists in order to maintain control of his body when all he wanted was for her to throw herself into his arms like she used to do.

"Okay, I'm ready." She began to shrug into her tan jacket. The one with a million metal holes in it. The one he had been secretly calling her _break up jacket_ because she had worn it like crazy after her decision to end things.

"Wait." Oliver held out his hand to stop her. Her eyes hit his and confusion lined her features. "Put that in your bag. Wear this." He stalked over to his area and grabbed his leather jacket and handed it to her. She eyed it warily. "It's just a jacket, Felicity. It won't bite. Plus, we'll be less noticeable if you stay in dark colors."

She seemed to back down and accepted the coat. Setting it on the counter, she slipped off her own jacket and folded it carefully into the bag containing whatever she had to bring to Lance. Then she grabbed up his coat and slipped it on. It was way too big on her but it was still better than her own if they were spotted out on the road.

Oliver tried not to smile as she walked in front of him to the elevators. He had caught her sniffing his coat. When they were inside, he saw her rub her face slightly on the collar out of his peripheral vision. God, he missed her and she seemed to have missed him too. "Felicity..."

"Yes?" She turned to him. Her eyes questioning. Her face reminded him of the day he first asked her out on a date. So open and yet so confused.

The doors opened to the ground floor and Oliver shook his head. "We need to go."

He stalked over to his bike. He needed to stop. He and Felicity weren't together anymore, by her choice, and he wasn't about to push. "Grab Laurel's helmet."

"Are you sure it will be okay?"

"No one had touched Laurel's things since her death except her father. You need a helmet," Oliver pointed out grabbing his own off his bike. "If it makes you feel better take Thea's."

He didn't even bother to watch which helmet she chose. He needed to get her on his bike and over to Lance as soon as possible so they could end this.

She climbed behind him and her arms surrounded his stomach. He felt his muscles clench at the thought that they could've been like this more if he hadn't screwed up so badly. This trip was not going to be easy.

With a flick of the switch that opened the doors, they were quickly on their way. Oliver was being overly cautious with Felicity on the back of his bike, but the need to get this over with filled his head making him take a turn too fast. Felicity yelped and her hands slipped lower and clenched tighter. The tips of her fingers grazing his lap.

 _This couldn't be happening_. _Not now_. He felt himself becoming hard at the contact. "Move your hands, Felicity," he growled over the line that he left open between them.

"What? Why?" Her hands eased back slightly but only tightened on his thighs.

"You need to move your hands."

She shifted closer and moved her hands in a more platonic place. However, there was nothing platonic about knowing her core was pressed up against him. He needed off this bike. _Now_. Thankfully, Lance's place was only around the corner. He stopped in the alleyway next to Lance's apartment and jumped off the bike as if it, or Felicity, was going to bite him.

"Are you okay?" Her voice still came through their open line since their helmets were still on and he nodded in her direction before he turned away from her. He had to will down the painful erection that tented at the tight leather pants he was wearing.

Satisfied that he had some control over his body, Oliver turned back to her. She was taking off Thea's helmet and set it on top of the bike. He took off his own helmet and held it in his hand. "I'm fine."

"You have angry face."

"It's not anger," he told her softly, even if his voice was still gruff from unrelieved lust.

"Then what is it?"

He was about to answer her when something exploded. Oliver grabbed Felicity and shoved her against the side of Lance's building, shielding her body with his own. It ended up being nothing more than a car backfiring.

"Are you sure you are okay?" She studied his face.

"I told you, I'm fine." Oliver took a step back. He didn't have much of a choice. If she remained in his arms much longer he was probably going to throw Felicity's feelings to the wind and just kiss like he had wanted to do way too often since her return to the team.

"You don't look fine."

He glared down at her. "I need you to be safe."

"It was only a car. I perfectly fine." Felicity rubbed a hand across his cheek and he leaned into it slightly before she quickly drew it back and held it behind her back.

"I'm not." Oliver stepped forward so that he had her pinned to the wall and pressed his lower half into her.

"Oh. Oh!" Her lips rounded with the sound before she grimaced and her eyes dipped down to the tenting in his tight pants. "The leather pants thing."

He could do no more than nod, his eyes closed as he did so.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Oliver opened his eyes and stared hard down at her. "There isn't anything for you to apologize for."

"Then thank you for making sure I was safe."

"I don't want your thanks."

"What do you want?" Felicity's words were whispered but he heard them as clearly as if she screamed them at him.

"You. I need you". He watched her face as his words sunk in. "You are my light, Felicity. Every time I faced Darkh I could've died. And the only way I pushed through it was because of your light, your hope, and your belief. I need you and you won't let me back in."

He stepped back but she held his arm. "Oliver."

"Damn it, Felicity. I need you. And I can't keep doing this." He rubbed at his forehead trying to ease the tension in his body. "Maybe you made the right choice when you decided to leave the team. Me."

Her hand came up and cupped his face. "I need more time, Oliver. I can't get over the fact that you couldn't trust me. Plus, with Havenrock and Darkh… I'm still a little overwhelmed. I still need that space I asked for."

"I trust you. I've always trusted you. With my secret. With my life. With every part of me. And if you need space, I'll give it to you, but it's not easy to be with you and not be with you."

Felicity nodded solemnly. "You're right. It is hard, but we've done it before. But your son, that's a different story. You wouldn't let me in. When everyone else knew, I didn't."

He hated the fact that there were tears in her eyes. "It wasn't my choice. I begged Samantha to let me tell you."

"Yes, it was. She might have told you not to tell me, but that doesn't mean you couldn't. You trusted her more than you trusted me."

"That's bullshit," he practically yelled at her. "I don't trust anyone more than I trust you. Not even Diggle."

"Then I feel sorry for everyone else because they've risked their lives for you."

"Felicity. What the hell do you want me to say? To do?"

Felicity threw her hands up. "I'm not sure. That's why I need time. I don't know any more than you do about how to fix this."

"When you figure it out let me know." He stalked over to his bike and got on. Oliver secured the helmet Felicity had worn to the bike and gunned the engine. He shoved his own helmet on and glanced back at Felicity huddled in his jacket. She looked so small and sad.

He shut off the engine and threw down the kickstand. The helmet flew from his hand as he jerked it off. "I love you. Can't that be enough?"

Oliver pressed Felicity to the wall, hiking her up in his arms. He kissed her like he had been wanting to do for weeks, his hands skimming over her body in an effort to recommit her to memory. "I love you. And I'm sorry for everything."

"Are the two of you going to stand there all night necking like a couple teenagers or are you coming in?" Lance asked.

Felicity blushed and hung her head down into the corner of Oliver's neck. "I should go."

"Yeah. But I'm not ready to let you go."

"Maybe we can talk about that," she conceded. "I was going to ask Lance if he could drive me home after we finished, but maybe you could come back and get me."

Oliver heard the question in her voice and nodded. "Anytime you need me, I'll be there. I promise. Just let me back in, Felicity. I can't keep living in limbo knowing you are so close and yet I can't even touch you."

"I know. You don't even run around shirtless anymore or use the salmon ladder." She let out a watery laugh, which meant that she must have been crying.

Tilting her head up, Oliver wiped the tears from her face. "I was too afraid that I'd be rejected. Not that I don't have a lot on my plate right now with being Mayor, as well as Green Arrow." Oliver touched forehead to hers. "I want us to be okay. I want my friend back even if I can't have you any other way."

Felicity kissed his cheek. "We'll work on it." She groaned. "Lance is still watching us. If I don't go soon, he's going to tell my mom and I'll never hear the end of it."

"Call me when you're ready to head home," Oliver told her with a hope in his heart that he wouldn't see her rejection again.

She nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers. "We'll talk tonight."

"That's all I've wanted." Oliver watched her go and was never so happy that the tight leather pants had forced his hand into making him confront Felicity about how he felt.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
